


Sweep Me Off My Feet

by memories_are_all_we_have



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst but only for a second, Platonic LAMP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memories_are_all_we_have/pseuds/memories_are_all_we_have
Summary: Virgil knows he's a side. It takes a little action from the others, however, to show him that he's family too.





	Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (i-love-my-smol-dark-son)

Virgil had seen Roman do it dozens of times. It was actually quite predictable, once he noticed and started keeping track. 

When they were both excited, Roman would lift Patton into his arms princess style and spin, both laughing as he did. They'd end up with Patton giggling and blushing and leaning into Roman, saying something like, "my prince!" while Roman beamed proudly. Eventually he'd let Patton down, but more often than not, it was only when Roman began to get tired. Sometimes, especially when he was scared, Patton would throw himself at Roman, usually screaming. Those times, Roman would drop whatever he was holding (too often that was something breakable) and catch Patton, drawing his sword moments later and vowing to "slay the vile beast that dared frighten Patton." Most of the time, that had Patton giggling again and he'd forget about whatever it was that was scaring him. 

With Logan, it was more to annoy him than anything else. Usually, it happened when Roman was walking behind him and he was being slow, or when Logan wasn't paying enough attention to him. Virgil remembered one particular day when Roman was following Logan down the stairs, groaning because he wasn't walking fast enough. The groaning stopped, however, and was followed by an indignant squeak. 

"Roman, put me down!" Virgil and Patton, who'd been in the living room, turned to see Roman come sauntering down the stairs, Logan struggling in his grasp. The logical trait was blushing profusely and snapping at the prince, but Roman was too busy laughing to let him down. Patton snapped a quick picture, laughing himself. Virgil merely smirked and watched in amusement as Logan struggled to escape. 

All of that was fine. Virgil knew it was all in good fun. Both enjoyed Roman's brand of affection, though Logan would never admit it. No one was hurt by it. 

But. Of course there was a but. 

Virgil hadn't missed how Roman never lifted him. It made sense, really. They'd only just become close; they'd been enemies before and why would Roman lift his  _enemy_? Still, it nagged at him. But he couldn't press it, that would lead to pity, which would lead to resentment, which would put him right back where he'd started and no,  _no_ , he couldn't do that again, not after he'd come so far, gotten so used to them  _liking_ him.

So he settled for laughing along with the others when it happened, content, for the most part, to be a part of their circle and be allowed to just  _laugh_  with them. 

He was okay just being their friend. 

"Virgil!" 

He jumped, startled from his musings by Roman's loud voice. 

"Come in." He gathered himself quickly, pushing his headphones down around his neck just as his bedroom door burst open and Roman came rushing in. 

"Patton has declared it to be a game night and has asked me to bring you by any means necessary!" 

Game night? Virgil's stomach churned uneasily. He hadn't gone to one of those, ever. Sure, he'd been invited since becoming closer with the others, but he'd never felt confident enough to go. Surely they were just being nice. "No thanks, Princey. I'm-" 

"I'm afraid it was not a question, my dark and brooding friend." Roman said, grinning. 

"What are you- ah! Roman!" Before he knew it, he was being scooped up and carried, princess style, out of his room. 

"Come, we mustn't make the others wait!" 

"Roman!" Virgil gasped, instinctively clinging to Roman's shirt as he rushed out of the room and down the stairs. 

Once they were downstairs and on stable ground, Virgil began squirming, his face heating up as Roman laughed again. "Put me down!" He hissed, voice a touch higher than normal. The heat in his cheeks doubled.

"Look who I found!" Roman declared, lifting Virgil a little higher in his arms.  

"Yay!" Patton cheered, beaming at the pair. Virgil felt his blush deepen further and he fought harder against Roman's grip. 

"You didn't find me, you kidnapped me!" He growled. 

"I had to find you to kidnap you." Roman pointed out, still grinning. 

"Right. Now can you put me down?"

"Wait, let me take a picture!" Patton squealed, jumping to his feet. "You two are so cute!" 

"Patton, no!" Virgil groaned, hiding his face behind the sleeves of his hoodie. 

"Patton, yes!" The moral trait shot back. Virgil groaned again. Roman laughed as he did. Alongside the click of a camera, Virgil could hear Patton laughing as well. Hesitantly, he peeked out from behind his sleeves to see Patton beaming, laughing happily as he took more pictures. Even Logan was smiling, his snicker soft and controlled. Roman's own laugh thundered around the room, full and booming, and... and Virgil couldn't help it. A shy smile slid across his face and he giggled, hiding behind his sleeves as he lost control.

Eventually, Roman deposited him gently on the couch and game night proceeded as planned. And as they talked and joked and laughed together, a warm ball of  _belonging_  settled in Virgil's stomach. He felt the warmth wash over him and carry him through the rest of the evening, just happy that he finally had a family. He finally belonged. 


End file.
